This new carnation cultivar is the result of breeding efforts carried on by us at La Londe, Les Maures, France, since 1978, and this new plant originated as a seedling produced by our crossing of selected and individually identified plants chosen from among our collection of exceptional carnation plants maintained at La Londe for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected by us for propagation and test because of its very lovely pink coloration and its apparently favorable growth habit. This discovery plant was reproduced by us at La Londe by means of cuttings of the parent and the plants developed from these cuttings appearing to be very favorable with respect to retention of the novel characteristics of the parent plant, we continued such propagation through several successive generations and determined that the novel and distinctive characteristics of the discovery plant were fully retained from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.